Everlasting
by Ashieyu66
Summary: Ashieyu has just lost her husband, Shino, and is trying to cope with the loss. To the song Everlasting by BoA.


Yay! My first real story in months! It is another song fiction, my first Naruto one as well! I was inspired to write this after reading my friend's song fiction. This is my first self insert, and my first time writing with Shino (hearts) so please don't mind the cheesiness. The song I used is the song "Everlasting" (thus the title), by BoA. It is one of my favourite songs by her and I suggest that you all find some way to obtain it! I put the English translation in ( )'s next to each line, since I didn't really know what else to do with it...'. Well, anywho, enjoy it otherwise!

**Disclaimer:** Legally, Shino isn't mine (he is Kishimoto-sama's). But someday...evil grin...

* * *

Ashieyu was in a deep state of depression. It was only two days ago since she had heard the tragic news of her husband's death during his mission. She hadn't left her bedroom since. She spoke to no one, as all she could do was cry.

Her life had ended when Shino's had.

_Gairoju nokoru yukitachi ni (Snow remains on the roadside trees)_

_Hikari to kaze ga furi sosogu…(Light and wind are pouring through…)_

Ashieyu woke up gently. She slowly opened her eyes, which revealed a small beam of light shining down on her. She opened her eyes fully, and noticed that it was coming from the window, which was mostly covered by a dark curtain. From what the small slit revealed, the world beyond the glass was white.

Curiosity overcoming her, she groggily got up and moved toward the window. She slowly opened the curtain fully. Outside, everything was covered in snow. Small snowflakes were dancing in the breeze.

_Mune wo hatte mo utsumuite mo (Even if I'm filled with pride, or looking down at myself)_

_Kisetsu wa ashi wo tome nai ne (I won't stop walking through the seasons)_

The winter wonderland captivated Ashieyu. She looked back at the bed which had been her only source of comfort for the past two days, but then looked back outside. She wanted to become a part of the outside world…she wasn't sure why, though.

She slowly got dressed. She put on black dress pants and a light blue top. She grabbed her white winter jacket and her black boots. When she finished putting them on, she went outside. The cold awoken her senses as another breeze blew by.

She closed the door behind her and began to walk down the steps of the front porch. When she reached the gate that surrounded her property, she looked back and stared at her house. It was truly beautiful in the winter time.

_Yubi kiri mitai kawashitteta (Things like our fingers coming together)_

"_Jan e" to "mata ne" tte iu kotoba… (Saying words like "bye" and "see you"…)_

She turned away from there house and began to walk down the path that led to the village. She remembered the day that he left for the mission…it was a brisk autumn day, and the landscape was brushed with vibrant colours like orange, yellow and red.

She remembered walking down this path with him, holding his hand, wanting to take in every moment with him before he left. They stopped in front of a large tree, where his team mates where waiting for him.

"I'll miss you," Ashieyu said to him. Shino turned to her, and clutched her hands tightly.

"I'll miss you, too," he replied. He kissed her lightly and they embraced.

"Come home safe," she told him. He kissed her cheek, and waved goodbye as he and his team mates left towards the village to meet with the Hokage.

_Nareta shigusa mo wasureru no? (How can you forget these familiar gestures?)_

_Chigau mirai he yuku no? (Are we headed towards different futures?)_

Standing in front of that same tree now brought tears to her eyes. She slowly wiped them away.

_But you didn't come home safe…_she thought, as she continued down the path towards the village.

_Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba (This goodbye will begin my journey)_

_Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo (So I'll smile as much as I can for you)_

_Deatta koto mo aruite machi mo (Even though the reason we met on the street)_

_Futari no mune de iki tsudukeru no… (Is still in our hearts, we have to continue on…)_

Ashieyu reached the village. She was walking down the main road, admiring how peaceful the village seemed. Everywhere she looked, she saw a memory with Shino. Even though she wanted to cry, she told herself to smile and continued to walk forwards. She found herself singing quietly to herself;

"_Zutto, zutto wasurenai (Never, never will I forget)_

_Tobira ikutsu akete mo (Even if I open countless doors)_

_Donna ni tooku hanarete mo (No distance could keep us apart)_

_Tsunaida te to te, hanare wa shinai…(Hand in hand, we will never be separated…)_"

She walked farther until she reached the memorial stone. She knelt down, brushing the snow off of the names which were engraved into it. Shino's was not there yet. She closed her eyes, and began to pray to the heavens.

_Muriyari ni demo wasure nakya (Even though I must force myself to forget you)_

_Tsugi no jibun ni ike nai no… (My next self will be empty…)_

Another small gust of wind blew past her, tickling her ear. She stood up and continued to walk forwards. She began to wonder what her life was going to be now, without Shino standing by her side. She was beginning to wonder if everything with him was just a dream, and when she woke up, she would be the same empty person she was before she had met him.

_Ugoki hajimeta hoomu goshi (Just like a train leaving the platform)_

_Kimi ga chiisaku naru… (You will become small…)_

She walked past the village's main gate, and up the hill. She turned around to look at the village, which had become very small. She turned her body forward and looked up into the grey sky and watched the snowflakes fall.

She watched in awe, as the snowflakes fell all around her. They seemed so high up in the sky; Ashieyu held out her hands to catch them.

_Kujiketa toki wa sou boku no tame (When there was a time I was in pain for my own sake)_

_Daijoubu dato naite kureta ne (You told me it was okay to cry)_

_Haji nai you ni tsuyoku naru kara (So that I could be stronger and not embarrassed)_

_Yakusoku suru yo yume wa kanaeru…(Promise me that our dreams will come true…)_

Suddenly, Ashieyu began to feel overwhelmed with emotion. The tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She remembered how Shino had always comforted her when she cried…how he rocked her gently back and forth, telling her "it's okay, I'm right here…"

_I wish you were here now…_Ashieyu thought sadly, as another light breeze flew by. It was as if the wind was trying to comfort her in her time of need.

_Oto no shinai namida ga (My tears are falling silently)_

_Kono mune nagareru kedo (But I will hold this pain)_

_Kuyamazu ni fumi dasu yo (I will take a step forward)_

_I'm sorry for your tenderness_

_Mata aeru made…(Until we meet again…)_

Ashieyu wiped her tears away once again. She stood up and brushed all the snow off of her. She stood for a moment, looking back at the village. Instead of returning, she decided to keep going. The wind continued to dance around her, bristling lightly against her ears, almost as if it was whispering to her:

"_Everlasting…_"

Ashieyu reflected on that word. Their friendship…their bond…their memories…their love…it would be "everlasting", wouldn't it? Ashieyu thought to herself. Her heart became a little lighter as she moved on.

_Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba (This goodbye will begin my journey)_

_Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo (So I'll smile as much as I can for you)_

_Deatta koto mo aruite machi mo (Even though the reason we met on the street)_

_Futari no mune de iki tsudukeru no… (Is still in our hearts, we have to continue on…)_

For no particular reason, she stopped. She took in the quietness around her. She looked out to the horizon. She saw something…it was coming towards her. The wind around her urged her to move forward, to see what it was. And she did.

Her heart began to race with anticipation. She was now close enough to see that the something was a person…she forced herself to run faster. She began to smile as tears formed in her eyes.

There, walking towards her was Shino.

He opened his arms and Ashieyu threw herself in them. As her tears poured out, she pressed her lips against his and they locked into a deep, passionate kiss. When they released, they held each other tightly.

"Are you real?" Ashieyu whispered.

"I hope so," he replied back softly. They held each other for a little longer.

"Come on…let's go home…" Shino said, stroking the tears away from her face. Ashieyu smiled and nodded. Taking his hand, they began to walk back to the village. Inside, her heart was singing:

"_Zutto, zutto wasurenai (Never, never will I forget)_

_Tobira ikutsu akete mo (Even if I open countless doors)_

_Donna ni tooku hanarete mo (No distance could keep us apart)_

_Tsunaida te to te, hanare wa shinai…(Hand in hand, we will never be separated…)_"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
